


Ice Cream and Rainy Days

by FandomAmbassador



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bad Interruptions, Classic Cloud9 Language, Cloud9, Cockblocking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Ice Cream Runs, Kisses, League of Legends - Freeform, Liberal use of the word 'fuck', M/M, Making Out, Matchmaker Smoothie, Smoothie ships it, eSports, sneaksen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAmbassador/pseuds/FandomAmbassador
Summary: Smoothie is sick of Sneaky's pining and helps Sneaky get together with Jensen.Contains Cloud9 shenanigans, Pho night, ice cream runs and cute kisses.





	Ice Cream and Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Despite being the the LoL fandom for a very long time now, I just joined the League of Legends RPF fandom after falling in love with Fnatic's Rekkles and Cloud 9's Sneaksen. This is just some cute Sneaksen fluff that I had to write because I love these nerds very much.

Smoothie was a man who had seen many things. He had seen Sneaky drink a whole half-gallon of milk at once. He had done the Cloud9 laundry. He had walked in on former support BunnyFuFu and the ex-Cloud9 member, Hai doing unmentionable things. He was a battle-hardened warrior.

He was the so-called mother of Cloud9.

Which is why he was entirely unsurprised to watch as Sneaky walk into the room, throw himself face-first into the couch and mutter into the pillows:

“Fucking Jensen,”

Smoothie didn’t blink at eye.

“Really, Sneaky, we don’t need to hear you read your bucket list out loud,” He said without looking up from his phone.

Sneaky shot up from the couch, pressing a pillow over his face.

“Fu--! Smoothie! Shut the fuck up! You know that’s not what I meant!”

The support gave a noncommittal hum. 

“Oh yeah? What did you mean, then?”

Sneaky slid down into a slouch, running his hands through his infamous hair. 

“I don’t know! It’s just...doesn’t he ever bother you? It’s so dumb. He’s so distant half the time and then he’s doing that stupid smile and acting like a dumbass. And his hair is stupid. And the way he’ll sometimes wear those big, nerdy glasses on his stupid little face. He’s fucking boosted.”

This time, Smoothie had to put down his phone and turn his attention to his ADC. He knew it would have only been a matter of time before this came up. It didn’t pass him the way his ADC and mid-laner stared smittenly at each other. This needed some real mom advice.

“Sneaky...that was real cute and all...but don’t you think you should confess to him?”

The brilliant ad-carry stared at Smoothie with the blankest expression.

“Confess what? That I was the one who ate his last chocolate bar?”

Smoothie’s eye twitched slightly.

“Er...no, Zach. I think we need to talk.” 

It was not unlike explaining something to a very small and innocent child. 

“But we’re talking right now…” Sneaky muttered.

Smoothie leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees, and gave Sneaky the kindest smile he could muster.

“Sneaky, I know this might be hard for you, but have you ever considered that you might be in love with Jensen?”

Then, Smoothie braced himself.

“The fuck??? Andy, what the fuck is that supposed to mean? I’m not fucking in love with Jensen! What the--Andy--fucking shit--I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about!” Sneaky rambled, face flushed and eyes wide.

“Yo Zach, you know we love you to death. We’re just trying what’s best for you and our team. I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You guys are so unbelievably sweet with each other, it’s rotting my teeth. Not to mention, the sexual tension is killing our League game. Do yourselves and the team a favor and just go confess to him.” Smoothie explained. This was going better than he had initially expected. Better being Sneaky hadn’t ran out of the room screaming and decided to retire from League of Legends esports. 

“Andy, I just got done telling you how boosted Jensen is, why would that mean I want to bang him?” Sneaky shot back, chucking a pillow at Smoothie.

“Yeah, well, when you have a crush on him, it sounded more like a romantic love note than a toxic chat flame. I mean c’mon, ‘His stupid smile’? ‘Nerdy glasses’? Tell me Zach, what do you think about his laugh?” 

“It’s so fucking adorable. DEPLORABLE! I SAID DEPLORABLE. WELL, I HAVE TO GO NOW, SEE YA LATER!” Sneaky said way too loudly, jumping up from the couch. 

“Hah! You are not going anywhere Scuderi!” Smoothie grabbed Sneaky by his shoulders and pushed him back onto the couch. 

Sneaky groaned and smashed his hands against his face, pushing his thick-framed glasses up into his mop of hair. 

“Fucking hell. I’m in love with Jensen.” 

  
  


                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Smoothie called it “Plan SneakSen”. Maybe he read too many fanfictions, maybe it came to him in a burst of inspiration, but either way, the name was formed and it stuck. 

Smoothie was Sneaky’s wingman, the greatest real-life support that Sneaky could ask for. He always made sure to pair up the two of them when they group went out, always made sure that they were sitting across or next to each other, and always prompted conversations between them.

“Haha, wow guys, look at Sneaky’s hair! It’s so fluffy today!” Smoothie chirped brightly over his bowl of pho they were having for dinner.

Sneaky reached up to touch his hair self-consciously. 

“Ah fuck, it probably looks like badger is draped over my head.”

Jensen frowned, a spoonful of pho halfway to his mouth.

“I think it looks fine. I like it when it’s fluffy. You know. Like it looks normal. Just mentioning.”

Sneaky’s face lit up like a blow-torched tomato.

“Really? Most people think my hair is dumb.” He said, yanking a strand down and going cross-eyed as he looked at it.

“Nah, it’s not dumb. People are fucking idiots.” Jensen muttered.

Contractz cleared his throat loudly. “Why don’t you two like, go make out or something?” 

“Shut the fuck up, dude.” Sneaky said defensively.

Smoothie noted that Jensen did not say anything, just flush pink under the fluorescent lights. 

“Well, anyways, want me to make you guys some sundaes? Nothing like ice cream after take-out pho.” Smoothie said.

There was a resounding cheer from the Cloud9 roster seated around the table. 

“Fuck yes, dude!” Impact said. 

“Great! Let me go get the supplies.” Smoothie made a show of clearing his place and walking to the kitchen, knowing fully well there was not a single lick of ice cream in the c9 house.

“Ah, fuck!” He called from the kitchen. “We don’t have any ice cream!”

“What?” Jensen muttered, brows furrowed. “I thought we just got some.”

“Nope, absolutely none in here.” Smoothie confirmed, glancing over at the trash can where he had throw out the carton of vanilla ice cream yesterday. 

“Ah man, I really wanted that sundae…” Ray said with a sigh, staring forlornly down at his empty bowl.

“Hey! I know what to do! Jensen, Sneaky, why don’t you run out and grab us a container real quick? We have the hot fudge and everything...we just need some ice cream.” Smoothie declared as if the idea has just come to him. 

“Yeah man, go get the ice cream! What’s pho night without Andy’s sundaes?” Contractz agreed.

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Smoothie.

“Why both of us? I can easily go by myself.” 

A bead of sweat trickled down Smoothie’s forehead. He played it cool. It was just life or death shot-calling. He was used to it in League.

“Nah man, you’re too small. Some mugger will mistake you for a kid and try to kidnap you. You need big, strong Sneaky to protect you with his mullet.” Smoothie ad-libbed, trying to appeal to the group’s sense of humor.

“Haha, yeah Sneaky, you’ve gotta shield Jensen with your noodle arms!” Impact crowed with laughter. 

Sneaky flexed his bicep and waggled his eyebrows. It was very awkward and unimpressive but Jensen looked like a fair maiden ready to swoon. 

Plan SneakSen was going very well. 

“Welp, best hurry up guys! Go on and fetch us our ice cream!” Smoothie shooed the two lovebirds out of their seats, trying not to look too smug. 

“Fine, fine. Fucking hell, man…” Jensen grimaced. 

They both left the c9 house, waving Smoothie off their backs. 

Contractz, Impact and Ray stayed happily oblivious, just pleased to be getting the sundaes. 

Smoothe leaned against the doorway and watched his two subjects.

“My kiddos. So proud.”

 

                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The trip to the store and buying the ice cream was fairly uneventful. Sneaky did his best not to be too awkward, but he couldn’t help but steal glances over at Jensen. He looked so peaceful, staring out the rainy window, his face serene. 

He was wearing his nerdy glasses.

They were illegally cute, perched on his tiny nose and enlarging his pretty blue eyes.

Sneaky bit back a lovestruck grin that threatened at his mouth.

The tension was definitely there, but Jensen seemed to be steadfastly ignoring it, pushing through the conversations that started with eye contact but ended up with both of their gazes flicking down towards lips. 

Yeah, Sneaky was having a pretty damn hard time here. 

Fuck Smoothie.

Well, actually scratch that. That was his plan for Jensen already. 

 

Sneaky couldn’t believe it when they arrived back at the gaming house, the trip already over. With nothing achieved. Smoothie was going to fucking kill him. 

But what was he going to do? Jensen wasn’t giving him any signs. He seemed to have reverted to his more serious self and Sneaky was a fucking coward. He could not bring himself to say a single word.

_ So hey, bro I’m kinda in love with you? _

_ Wanna bang, Jensen? _

_ I think you’re really fucking hot dude, in a full homo kind of way, just letting you know. _

Yeah, that wasn’t happening. 

Sneaky sighed as he parked the car.

It was pouring rain outside and Jensen frowned as he glanced at the downpour with distaste.

“Wanna make a run for it?” Sneaky said. 

“Hrm. Fine. Although I don’t want to get fucking wet.”

Sneaky grinned. “Are you a cat, Jensen?”

The mid-laner stared at him impassively before bringing up a hand and giving a half-hearted paw at the air. 

“Maybe I am. So. Nya.” He dead-panned.

Sneaky almost melted right there as he fell a little deeper in love with this idiot. 

“Get the fuck out there,” Sneaky laughed, pushing at Jensen’s shoulder.

The two of them dashed out of the car, slamming the doors behind them. Jensen clutched the bag with the ice cream to his chest.

The collapsed against the door under the safety of the porch, but the damage was done. They both were soaked to the bone. 

“Ah, fuck,” Jensen muttered.

Sneaky turned to him and almost died.

Jensen’s hair was soaking wet and fell over one eye, rainwater dripping off his pale eyelashes.

His black t-shirt was plastered to his body with water, outlining his lithe form. 

Sneaky swallowed hard, his throat suddenly very dry. 

Jensen snatched off his glasses and began rubbing them furiously with his shirt, but only succeeded in getting them wetter than ever. 

“Fucking boosted glasses…” Jensen growled. He gave up and glanced up at Sneaky.

Who then realized that they were standing very, very close.

Jensen blinked.

Sneaky could see just how blue his eyes were in the monotone grey of the stormy afternoon.

A single droplet of water fell from his eyelashes.

Sneaky followed its glittering path down Jensen’s flawlessly creamy cheek,

down, 

down, 

down, 

all the way to his lips. 

The bead of water glistened on Jensen’s bottom lip.

“Sneaky...Zach…” Jensen said, voice barely a whisper in the thundering rain. 

Sneaky didn’t even realize he was leaning in until his chest bumped against Jensen’s. He could feel his burning warmth through their cold, wet shirts.

“Fuck.” Was all Sneaky got out before he closed the gap between him and his mid-laner.

It was beyond exhilarating to finally feel Jensen’s mouth on his and to Sneaky’s utter surprise, Jensen was  _ reciprocating _ the kiss. 

His mouth was moving against his, slow and sweet, burning against Sneaky’s lips and he knew that he was done for.

Jensen slipped a hand through Sneaky’s dampened mop of hair, pulling the ADC closer and Sneaky happily obliged, cupping his hands around Jensen’s slender face. 

He vaguely registered a thumping noise as Jensen dropped the bag of ice cream and his glasses in favor of clutching onto Sneaky as the kiss deepened.

“Jensen…” Sneaky murmured breathily between kisses and Jensen nipped at his lower lip with a little growl. 

It was by far the hottest thing Sneaky had ever experienced in his life.

Every part of Sneaky’s body burned where he touched Jensen and his heart soared with the feeling of love, happiness and completion. 

Gentle kisses turned to fiery passion as Jensen’s tongue brushed against Sneaky’s bottom lip, asking for permission.

Sneaky gladly granted him it.

Jensen took control of the kiss and Sneaky felt a bit weak at his knees. Jensen was the fucking best kisser ever, positively mouth-fucking Sneaky with his tongue. 

Things were getting heated and Sneaky moaned against Jensen’s mouth, pulling him even closer.

“Hey, where’s the fucking--HOLY SHIT!” 

“Fuck!” Jensen and Sneaky both shouted, jumping away from each other as Contractz flung the door open. 

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD FUUCCCKKKK--” Contractz gaped at them, staring at their mussed up hair, swollen lips and bright red faces. 

“FUCKING CONTRACTZ WHAT THE FUCKING--Hvad fanden er der galt med dig, skrid !” Jensen shouted and then threw the bag of ice cream at Contractz.

“GOD I’M SO SORRY GUYS OH MY GO--”

Jensen slammed the door in his face.

Sneaky stared.

“So. Where were we?” Jensen asked calmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha RIP Contractz. Did they ever make the sundaes though?  
> What Jensen said in Danish:  
> Hvad fanden er der galt med dig, skrid =What the fuck is wrong with you, get the fuck out!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed, this was a ton of fun to write! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!  
> Come visit on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefandomambassador


End file.
